Sweet Detention
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Detention was never this sweet to Rukia. Until a certain teacher came along. Lemon, AU, PWP


**Author's Note: So this was originally chapter one of my fic called "Fights". I have deleted it and am now posting each chapter as a one-shot since the fic itself was just a collection of one-shots. This was written awhile ago not to be confused with LemonyWickedAwesome's fic, "Teacher's Delight". That should be check out though, since it is a great read! Will enjoy and review.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

The bell rang out loudly in the hallway, students rushed in so they wouldn't be late for class. Rukia was the last to enter, chuckling when she saw that the teacher was no where in sight and all her classmates sitting at their desk. She walked in with her head held high but jumped when the door of the classroom was slammed closed. Rukia turned her direction to her earth science teacher, Gin Ichimaru, and chuckled nervously as he walked over to her.

"Ya late, Rukia. This is the tenth time in two weeks! Maybe I should give ya detention fer the whole week." Gin said, walking over to his desk while Rukia fumed.

"Come on! Just give me one more chance. Please!" Rukia said, Gin wiggled a pale finger and motioned her to take a seat.

Both were trying their best not to reveal how excited they both were. Rukia kept her face cold and with a small pout as Gin taught class, trying not to look at his ass when he walked by. Gin kept his smile wide and eyes closed, his acting very easy for him since he was known to be joker. It seemed like eternity by the time the bell rang, students jumped from their seat and began to pack. Even Rukia did so her friends would think none the wiser of her strange behavior.

"Rukia, ya got detention. Stay." Gin said in a sing-song voice. Rukia rolled her eyes and sat back down, crossing her arms under her breast.

"You going to be okay?" Orihime whispered, Rukia sighed and turned to her.

"I'll live but it's going to be pretty boring." Rukia whispered back.

"Don't worry. It's just detention, how hard can it be to survive an hour?"

* * *

><p>Rukia moaned as she was pushed into the wall, Gin's arousal in her small hand and stroking it through his black pants. Gin opened his eyes to reveal the blue color that Rukia loved and licked his lips before rocking his hips so Rukia could feel him grow. She grinned up at him and tighten her grip, causing him to moan and buck his hips. Her grabbed her by her waist and picked her up so Rukia had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. Rukia mewled lowly when his erection rubbed her soaked panties.<p>

"Ya've been a naughty girl, Rukia. Time ta teach ya a lesson." Gin growled, rubbing more up against her.

"Stop teasing me." Rukia muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Gin moaned when Rukia's tongue entered his mouth, flicking his and sucking on his tongue gently. Gin chuckled into the kiss and began to dominate her, forcing her tongue back and kissing passionately to get a moan out of her. It was easy once Rukia felt Gin take control, loving how he always dominated her. She didn't want a sensitive man that would bow to her and obey whenever she commanded him to do something. Rukia wanted someone who could match up to her or better yet, over-power her and make her feel weak.

Yes, it sound pathetic but she was always the man in every relationship she ever had and she had enough of it. Gin was everything she wanted but she didn't say that out loud, his ego may grow bigger then his cock was if she ever mentioned it. And the man had a pretty good long and thick man meat so if his ego grew, Rukia had no idea what she would do. Rukia gasped and moan in the lost of contact but cried out when he bit her neck, sending bits of pleasure to run down her spine. Gin licked at the small mark he gave her and unbutton her blouse, moving away her bra so he could see her lovely breast.

He chuckled when he saw her nipples were already hard and pinched one while his free hand grabbed her bottom and squeezed. Rukia moaned and buried her head into his neck, biting and licking his neck knowing that he loved when she did that. Gin smile fell and he growled as he grinded into her core, his cock begging to release. Rukia felt her pantiess become extremely wet and she blushed when she felt them being pulled away from her entrance. Shivering when the head of his penis gently tapped against her wet and pink lips.

"Ya want meh, don'cha?" Gin whispered, Rukia groaned and locked eyes with him. Her eyes narrowed when she heard the taunting tone in his voice, she bucked her hips and growled when she felt him pull away.

"I wanna hear ya beg fer it." Gin said, cupping her face and licking her swollen lips slowly. Rukia hated and loved this at the same time. Her past partners would always be to scared to ask her to lay with them. Saying that they were respecting her and wanted to wait until marriage.

Fuck that.

Rukia would be damned if she would become a wife to men who didn't even have a pair to stand up to her and claim her as theirs. Gin was the type of men she loved; Arrogant, a natural smart-ass, and a man that not afraid to grab her by her waist and fuck her senseless in front of a crowd of people. Rukia even tried to stop him once when Gin did that at a school dance but after five minuets he had her begging for him to be inside her like her life was on the line. Gin buried his face into the curve of her neck and gave her small bites as his tip teased her slowly.

Rukia's nails dug into his bare shoulders and she would at times pound her fist into his back when he would act like he was moving forward but pulled away when she bucked her hips. Gin chuckled into her skin and chills ran down Rukia's spine and she arched her back into him.

"Please Gin, fuck me." Rukia whispered, bowing her head in defeat.

Gin didn't even taunt her as he roughly pushed forward. Rukia's pleasure filled moan echoed around the room and made Gin get harder then he already was. Her nails were leaving marks and her back began to rub up against the wall as Gin pushed in and out of her tight pussy. His head was now thrown back and he moaned loudly as his hips had a mind of there own and pumped his hard organ into her. Rukia felt like she was in a daze and the only thing she could feel was Gin's thick member pumping in and out of her.

His breathing became labored and his face was covered in sweat as he rammed into her. Her breast going up and down with every powerful thrust. Rukia buried her face into Gin's neck, biting down and not letting go as Gin thrust became more desperate. Gin growled when he felt his blood ooze down his neck and bit down on her shoulder, his tongue lapping at the blood spilling from the wound he gave her. All the while, Gin continued to pound into her body as Rukia cried out right next to her ear.

"Oh fuck Gin. I'm cumming... Shit oh ah I'm cumming!" Rukia screamed out.

Gin grunted as he looked over at her and pushed her harder into the wall as he took control and pumped into her.

"Not yet. I ain't done yet." Gin moaned, slowing his movements.

Rukia whined and pulled his silver hair harshly. She was close and now the bastered was taking things slow now that she was so close. Rukia won't let him get away with that. One of her small hands gripped his ass and squeezed just like he had while her other played with his balls. Gin shouted curse words at the mixing feelings of pleasure and shook his head as he tried to fight it off.

Rukia knew she had won but at a cost when Gin bit down on her nipple with sharp teeth and thrusted into her like a mad-man. Her head hitting the wall with every thrust and things falling from the wall from where they were hanged. Rukia arched her back as much as she could but found it hard since Gin's body kept her locked in place. He raised his head when he felt her walls tighten around his arousal and grinned when her orgasmic scream filled the air. He juices coated his member and kissed her as he came deep inside her.

Rukia sighed in relief when they pulled away from each other and released her hold on Gin's waist. Her legs felt like jelly when they hit the floor and he smirked when she saw the bruises forming on her smooth things. Rukia looked up to her teacher and raised an eyebrow at his arrogant smile before kicking his shin. He remand unfazed by her action and ruffled her hair with his large hand before kissing her forehead.

"Ya still a very naughty girl, Rukia. Ya comin' back tomorrow." Gin said, Rukia flashed him a smirk as she pulled her panties back on.

"Next time, it's me who is going to teach you a lesson." Rukia said.

**Hoped you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
